1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve assembly for a reciprocating compressor employing a thin flexible ring shaped valve and a guide member for aligning the valve with the intake ports, and more particularly to the provision of a retaining portion formed on the guide member for preventing the movement of the valve relative to the guide member during the assembly of the compressor to insure alignment between the valve and intake ports in the assembled compressor. The valve includes support portions projecting beyond its outer periphery while the guide member which circumscribes the valve includes recessed areas that receive the support portions. The retaining portions are formed adjacent the recess areas and are effective in maintaining the support portions in the recess area and as a result prevent movement of the valve relative to the guide member during the assembly of the compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,351--Cooper, assigned to the General Electric Company, assignee of the present invention, shows generally the type of reciprocating compressor valve assembly employed in the present invention in that a flexible intake valve is arranged for movement between an open position on a backing surface and a closed position over intake ports on a flat face of a valve member. The valve of the Cooper patent includes a scalloped outer peripheral edge providing a plurality of circumferentially spaced support projections which are dimensioned to prevent movement of the valve, and to maintain it concentric with the inlet ports. This arrangement of support projections on a valve is costly to produce and tends to make the valve stiffer than one having fewer support projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,345--Kropiwnicki discloses a valve of generally the configuration of the present invention wherein the valve is positioned on a guide member and arranged for movement between an open position against a backing surface and a closed position over intake ports on a flat face of a valve member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,345 provides a valve suitably positioned on and supported by a guide. The valve includes outwardly extending ear portions which are adapted to directly rest on a supporting surface of the guide. The guide must be machined and fabricated within close tolerances that would require expensive casting or machinery operations.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a valve guide, fabricated or stamped from thin inexpensive sheet metal stock that effectively maintains the valve in its operating design position during the assembly operation of the compressor.